


Mismatched

by Kit_SummerIsle



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky, broken bonds, darkish, dub-con, meddling a processor, no happyend, spark merge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe is good at fighting Seekers. At one time he gets too good at it... and they all suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

“No!”

“It hurts you, it hurts us, it would fix everything and you still say…”

“… NO!

“You leave me no choice.”

“Slag you, it’s still NO!”

“I don’t want to deactivate yet. I WON’T! Not like this!”

Whimpers and shouts mixed into an agonized cacophony that filled the small place, echoed ominously among its walls and wrapped around them like invisible bonds… bonds, like the ones that connected them now. Unwanted bond. Unasked for bonds. Unnatural bonds. 

But they still bound them.

Primus, apparently had a sick sense of humour and a lot of cruelty.

“Please!?!”

No mech thought Starscream was capable of uttering such pleas without Megatron’s threats of bodily harm.

“Please!!!”

No mech thought that Skywarp wanted to live after Thundercracker.

“NO!!!”

Sunstreaker didn’t care about either. He ignored the agony of his broken half-spark, he ignored the begging of two Seekers, he ignored sense and reason and his own craving to continuing. He never wanted to survive his twin. He was not supposed to survive Sideswipe! But he did. And the reason for that were imploring him to mend _their_ broken bond, to complete _their_ trine, to save _them_. For no other reason just so he too would survive. 

But he didn’t want to.

Sunstreaker shook. Trembles ran across clattering plating and bitten-off whimpers tore from his mouth. Bonds are not the same. There is none deeper than the twin bond. His spark, alone, torn and confused should have been guttered out and was still very much in danger of doing so. He was hanging on by the will of the Seekers, their sparks that gave his enough of themselves to go on. Whether it wanted or not. They willed it to do so.

“I won’t be a Con!”

“You don’t have to be...”

“I don’t want you! Any of you!”

“But you need us!”

“Slag you!”

Servos on his plating, burning, grasping, hungry and desperate. His spark begging his processor to accept, his spark screaming him to resist. Sunstreaker fought against them and against himself, his treacherous spark that wanted the bond that was being forced on it. Servos sliding on his feverishly burning plating, deadly claws finding his sweet spots, eliciting pleasure where none should be, where only Sideswipe had the right to find it. He could fight torture, he could fight force.

“I’d rather… frag you!”

But he couldn’t fight pleasure.

Hot mouth closing on his spike – when did they teased it out, how? – and he bucked up, into the indescribable pleasure, Starscream’s glossa a maddening tease, his lips sucking, taking him deep until his resistance crumbled into shame… another set of claws danced on his plating, another hot mouth kissed him, uncaring of his weak bites it plundered his oral cavity and Sunstreaker was lost. Pleasure hazed his processor, tore down his defences and he tried to scream and shout and deny them when the claws danced on his chest plates, when they slowly shifted open, baring his wildly spinning, flickering-hurting-burning blue spark to them, when the hungry crimson orbs descended onto him like sharkticons onto a mermech…

Sweet explosion took him into oblivion, his spike erupted, jetting transfluid onto somemech’s hot plating and his spark gave up resisting, eagerly, shamefully, his guilty pleasure merged with theirs… he flew with them as they took him on their wings, soared high above ground, armies, war and death, floated in bliss and left guilt behind. He tasted fierce determination and a passion for science, mingled with a shameful submission and deep fear of death. He tasted playful laziness and gleeful cruelty that held nothing but his Trine sacred. They tasted his denial, his vicious passion for war and art alike. They mingled, their essences coloured each other with licks of flame and pleasure, pain and joy…

Neither of them wanted this. Neither ever imagined that it would come to this. They were incompatible, they were enemies and there was nothing shared that could eventually bring them closer. Grief for a twin, for a mate burned in their vicious merge exploding, bright flames that brought them down together, their metal warped and melted, blue fused to red, red melting onto blue, both mangled by the time their fall ended and Skywarp’s incoherent screaming suddenly stopped, leaving ringing, dead silence behind. Sunstreaker gripped hot plating with a deathly grip, holding onto it as the black Seeker fell after his mate, as the tricoloured one shot after both of them and pulled them out of the deathly spiral. 

“Nnnoooo….”

“Yesssss…”

He was held between hot frames, larger than his, strong enough to gently restrain his struggles, his squirming, his weak refusal. Enemies cuddled him close, their sparks spun contentedly after mending the ragged edges of the tear in their bond, in his bond, the jagged shards of pain were smoothed, emptiness filled, silence broken. Sunstreaker struggled, but he couldn’t fight their gentle force that was aided by his treacherous spark. _Sideswipe would never come back_ \- it whispered defiantly to him. Sorrow and compassion hugged him back as they tried to soothe his turbulent thoughts. Their own pain, their own loss rose up and bittersweet waves floated in the newly reinforced bond. 

“We are in it together now…”

He didn’t want to. He hated Starscream’s indisputable facts he couldn’t argue with and he hated Skywarp’s wild vibes that reminded him far too much to Sideswipe. He hated his own weakness that feared dying and latched onto the bond they offered to take the place of the one he lost. 

“… still dun wanna…”

“shhh… it is done…”

Who would have thought that the Air Commander could soothe with his infamous voice? Not Sunstreaker, certainly not him. The near whimper awakened burning shame in him, but firm acceptance smoothed the bitter thoughts. Starscream took control of the bond and Skywarp slid into it with ease of long association, comfortable with his place in the harmony. Sunstreaker tried to rage against it but the concept of the _Trine-leader_ was already infused into his spark, no matter that he never knew what a trine was, how it worked… and he couldn’t resist its power. His own spark, the firm hold of the bond worked against him, defused his resistance, disarmed his denial. 

“See…? Everything will be… all right.”

Not fine, no. The wordless thought roiled around in the bond. Nothing would be fine for a long time yet, not until the painful wounds healed a little, smoothed with time, the lost ones’ memories faded into the past. They agreed with him in that. They, too mourned the one they held dear, the one who completed their bond as was natural and proper. Anger dissolved in the solvent of mourning, screams became silent, struggles turned into desperate holding onto someone who was there where the lost ones could not, who understood the need because theirs was the same.

Colours clashed as the frames cuddled together on too-small berth, wings hanging to the sides, long arms nearly hiding the golden frame in the middle. Energon and soot dirtied them, laser scores and burn-marks criss-crossed platings, tears carved burning tracks into dirt… but the need to connect, to complete the bond that was torn reigned over mundane physical needs. They grabbed him and brought him here – wherever here was – literally kicking and screaming after he felt Sideswipe’s spark flicker out, after he heard the unholy scream of Skywarp and the pained screech from Starscream. They held him and something that shouldn’t have done so connected them – now forever.

It surprised them as much as it did him, but Starscream retained enough coherence to realize it as their chance. His command spurred half-mad, half on his way to offline Skywarp to one more jump and an energon-soaked battlefield was left behind, the dusty silence of a place out of time and mind enveloped their mad grief, gave place to their first merge, their first, angry-bitter, hate-filled, pleasure-torn frag. 

Sunstreaker fought them… as much as he could fight half-mad with grief and barely able to move with the bleeding wound on his spark. But in this state he was no match for the two determined Seekers… out to have his spark forever. They tried to do it gently, they tried to convince him, but Sunstreaker was having none of it. He was still having none of it, but they knew now how to make him want them. He couldn’t fight their machinations and his treacherous spark wanting to live… and aiding them in it.

Starscream was the first to loosen his tight embrace and stood on still shaky legs. The Decepticon Air Commander looked a veritable mess what with the battle-injuries, the dirt, the energon and even mud from their rough landing nearly hiding his clear, bright colours. Red optics dulled to burgundy and madness was still peeking out at the corners. It was him, who probably willed them to survive. His command, his determination, his refusal to die spurred Skywarp who would have gladly followed Thundercracker – and the two of them dragged resisting, protesting, refusing Sunstreaker with them… into survival.

Starscream stumbled towards a storage locker on the wall, kicking a chair on his way aside. He was just barely more coherent than the two of them, staring after him from the berth, their sparks already aching anew as he went farther and farther. Sunstreaker wanted to scream as he felt the hollow place – it wasn’t the one he should feel, it wasn’t _Sideswipe_ ’s absence, he didn’t want to miss _Starscream_ ever! But his spark did and it latched onto the one nearby, Skywarp’s whose arms held him still and drew him close, whose little whimper echoed in his processor…

Starscream hissed and clawed digits curled into fists, but continued on his way. Grabbing the door handles he nearly tore it open, blindly gripping three cubes before stumbling back towards the berth. His servos shook but his grip was firm as he thrust the cubes at them. Skywarp grabbed his eagerly and they drank like starved, the potent high-grade barely refuelling them after the exertion, the multiple merges, interfaces on top of the battle and injuries… 

“Drink!”

Starscream snarled at Sunstreaker and caught the cube that the golden warrior pushed away angrily. He wouldn’t cooperate. He wouldn’t give them in so easily. It was bad enough his spark did, but now he could think a bit more coherently. Fighting them was not an option – not yet, injured and weakened as he was – but he would be slagged if he just let the Seekers had their way with them.

“Slagging Con rapists!”

Starscream stared at him and he even forgot to swallow his energon. Sunstreaker felt the hurt feeling spreading from the bond, from both of them, making him feel bad for saying it. But they were… weren’t they? True, none of them spiked him and Starscream’s mouth felt heavenly… but they still forced him! Why did they stare at him like dumbstruck, why the hurt feeling in the bond? 

“You are… not a Seeker.”

Starscream felt like he was forcing himself to speak, to concede him this. But why was it important?

“No slag! Why is it important? It wasn’t a breem ago!”

“But you know a bond too. Never felt you had to connect, even though there wasn’t… explicit consent?”

“There was never an issue of consent with… Sideswipe!” And ohhh how much it hurt to say his twin’s designation aloud…

“Exactly my point…”

“What…?”

Starscream hesitantly gestured between him and Sunstreaker, trying to explain.

“For better or worse… we are bonded now. There is no consent issue. The bond needed to be mended.”

“There was no bond until you forced it!”

“Untrue.” Skywarp’s normally cocky voice was quiet behind him, the Seeker’s arms tightening around him possessively. “I felt it, Star felt it, you must have felt it too.”

“When they…” – emotion choked Starscream’s raspy voice for a klik – “… when they were gone. I felt you like… like I can feel Warp.”

“No!” But he, too felt the truth of their words. Something connected when Sideswipe died… when he should have followed him. Something calling him back, holding him back, no matter how he struggled it. Somemech… two mechs, two Seekers taking his twin’s place in his spark. It wasn’t as much untrue as he willed it to be unreal. 

“In a Trine… there is very little that could be called… _rape_.” Starscream continued, sitting down beside them. “The bond and the trine-structure makes it… nearly impossible. Outsiders… sometimes see a member of the Trine submit when another wants him… and might call it rape.”

“But it is not.” Skywarp finished it for him. “Not for us.”

“It is for me! When I say no, it is no!” But Sunstreaker felt the lameness of that too. How many times had one of them felt like fragging and dragged the other into it, with no consent asked, until one – _Sideswipe usually, his processor whispered_ \- submitted? How many times they merged after a serious injury, to reconnect their sparks, one of them unconscious or nearly so?

“You don’t mean that.”

Starscream answered after staring at him wordlessly for breems. Of course… they felt what he felt now, through the slagging bond. 

“Drink now. We’ll talk about it more later. You’re nearly depleted too.”

When he still refused, Starscream drew a long gulp from the cube and leaned towards him. Sunstreaker was so surprised, he didn’t react at first when the energon-flavoured kiss started and by then his starved systems betrayed him like his spark did before, eagerly gulping down the potent fuel the Seeker slyly supplied to him. _Slag_. Skywarp’s quiet chuckles resonated to the back of his helm, vibrating through the sensitive fins.

“Ohh…”

He moaned into the kiss and felt their satisfaction reverberating through the bond. Slaggers. They played on him like… another moan interrupted his thoughts when Skywarp’s denta gently nibbled and slid on the helm-fin, eager to use the newly discovered hotspot to his best advantage. Starscream used the distraction to flood his mouth with another gulp of energon and Sunstreaker swallowed it, his resistance crumbling yet again… he hated himself for it, but couldn’t help it. Not the way the two Seekers wore down his angry refusal with gentleness, pleasure and compassion… things he never thought to associate with them. 

“You’re not an enemy any more…” Starscream answered to his unspoken thought, his voice deep with arousal of his own, raspyness smoothed by emotions. “You are… strange as it sounds… Trine now.”

“So what?”

But his anger was weak, his frustration crumbling. They answered him anyway.

“Trine is more than partners.”

“Trine is above family.”

“Trine is everything.”

“Trine is the only true loyalty.”

Sunstreaker was confused in a kinda hazy way… mere breems ago they were going on about rape and submission and now they were pampering him, because this slagging trine was above everything?

“It is both…” Starscream spoke nearly into his mouth, he was so close again, shuffling closer on the small berth, digits finding his spike again, sliding on it, the mess on them sticky, but warming again, fresh lubricant joined it… he felt now Skywarp’s arm sliding down too to dip into his valve… and even in the midst of pleasure Sunstreaker growled at that. He was NOT a valve mech, not even with Sideswipe. 

“Sssshh… you will enjoy it…”

“Not… that!” It was embarrassing how breathless his voice was, how he was nearly unable to articulate words. How he kept forgetting to resist, how he kept forgetting to say no… how eagerly he wanted to soothe the pain with pleasure… how he moaned at the long digits that carefully stretched him and flicked the outer node…

“We’ll make it good…”

Starscream drew him over his frame and Sunstreaker didn’t struggle, he let them mechhandle him. His spike found the Seeker’s valve and he thrust in forcefully, angrily, frustrated and eager… but Starscream didn’t seem to mind the rough penetration and spread those long legs to accommodate him better, moaning and kissing him again. In the sensation of the tight valve around him, Sunstreaker nearly didn’t feel Skywarp draping himself over his back, the blunt tip of his spike bumping into the soaked valve-rim…

He wanted to say no, he really did. He wanted the slagging warper to stay away from his valve. But Starscream’s silky tightness undulated around his spike, his calipers fluttered, tightened and did indescribable things until he could say nothing, resist nothing, just strained to seat himself deeper into that tight, marvellous hotness… when Skywarp pushed in, slowly at first, he only noticed it as the pleasure impossibly growing… only a slight little burn from his unused walls, the stretched rim marred the bliss he was floating in – but not even that for long, as he relaxed and let the black Seeker thrust in fully, thoroughly impaled and fully in Starscream’s valve… it was a nanoklik of so pure bliss, it was impossible.

It was also wrong.

He should be mourning… no, he should be dead! Not enjoying himself with two Seekers when Sideswipe was DEAD! Not… like… this…!

But pleasure came in waves as Skywarp thrust into him and pushed him into Starscream’s valve and their digits and mouths added to the pleasure and their sparks throbbed in utter harmony that deleted his thoughts, his shame, his grief every time… Sunstreaker moaned into a mouth and wanted to bite it, thrust into a valve but wanted to rip it apart, wanted to resist, but he couldn’t, he was dragged ever higher whether he wanted it or not… Overload was a bliss and it burned away the shame, the anger, leaving him floating in hazy clouds and sticky mess.

In his nearly offline bliss he never felt Starscream seeking out his interface connector and snap his cable home. His firewalls were in shambles, Sideswipe’s place was taken, the bond confirmed the right to enter without him realizing it. Starscream didn’t linger long. He just removed the hostility towards Seekers and bolstered the golden twin’s wish to survive, to live and to accept the inevitable. It was nearly nothing and his _Trine-leader_ did it so it was… all right. Sunstreaker’s tired, depleted, preoccupied and hazy processor didn’t question what the bond whispered to him. 

“Recharge now…”

He did.

They cuddled him close and Sunstreaker recharged. His tenseness disappeared, his angry field smoothed out. Possessiveness swirled around him and he accepted it, cherished it even. Was it so bad to survive? Surely not. Was it so bad to have not one, but two such dedicated, fierce and loving bondmate? Surely not. Nothing would make him forget Sideswipe, never… but he could live with it. With… them.

Wordless acceptance and joy embraced him. 

Until they onlined again, nearly simultaneously, which scared Sunstreaker a little. But he felt calmer now, a little bit more accepting and less angry at the Seekers. The loss still ached in him, the hollow place was still not fully filled with them… but strangely he felt he liked the Seekers a tiny bit more than before, more than he thought he would ever accept them. Maybe their pleasure and enthusiasm was contagious, he thought a little surly.

“What do we do now?”

“A shower first… I guess.”

The disgust in Starscream’s tone was exactly like his own and it was another tiny thing bringing them closer. Being clean and sparkle with fresh wax was suddenly of utmost importance, the mess on his plating felt like burning him.

“Yes… but how? Do you have a wash-rack here? In fact… what is this place?”

“Yeah, Screamer, where are we?”

Skywarp’s voice joined to his and it surprised Sunstreaker a little. He thought it was a hiding place for the Trine…? But no, the too-small berth indicated only one mech using it.

“It is my secret lab. And yes, of course I have wash rack in it. Some supplies too.”

“Planning Lord Megatron’s demise again, Star? Uhh…. he’s gonna be so angry… are we going back, right…?”

Silence answered to him.

“I won’t be a slagging Con!”

“No… they would tear him apart. If not Megatron executing him, the others would. If for nothing else then to tear us apart too. You know it, Warp.”

“Yeah, true…b-but what then…?”

“I won’t be an Autobot either. They would execute us as surely as the other way round, maybe with more boring legalese, but they still would.”

“So… we stay here and… hide?”

“Until I have a better plan… yes.”

“But what about… the war?” Not that it interested him any more really.

“They can have their slagging war! I’m sick of it! Nomech appears to remember why we fight any more, they just… do it!”

Sunstreaker looked at Starscream strangely. He started to get the Seekers’ feelings too through the bond and the Screamer felt… honest in his frustration. Which was strange, because he felt much the same about the war for a long time…

“Don’t you want to… ya know, overthrow Buckethead and rule the Decepticons?”

“If I wanted that, I’d have done it ages ago.” Starscream slashed air with clawed digits hissing ominously. “You Autobots understand nothing how an army works. The Second’s duty to keep the leader on his toes and discourage anyone else rebelling.”

It was Sunstreaker’s turn to stare.

“So it was all… an act?”

“Well, yeah. More or less. That slagger always disregarded my suggestions lately, so I was a little… umm… too enthusiastic in my attempts sometimes.”

Skywarp was chuckling loud by the time the tricoloured Seeker finished the sentence.

“Overeager much, Star?”

“Whatever. Now, let’s get washed up before I want to crawl out of my armour.”

They stumbled and tumbled into the too-small wash rack, the Seekers carefully keeping Sunstreaker between them, not giving him any opportunities to attack or escape. Not that he wanted it, not until he got clean anyway. The hot solvent felt heavenly on aching limbs and soon two sets of servos helped him to remove the last atom of dirt and dried fluids from joints and under plating. Of course they turned it into an interface, it didn’t take long. Weak-jointed and with trembling struts again after two more mind-blowing overloads, Sunstreaker allowed the snickering Seekers to carry him back to the berth, postponing an escape attempt yet again. At least he was clean now and being polished by oh-so-knowledgeable servos was heaven. He accepted the cube now without arguments, he was far too tired to mount a protest. He never noticed the little drug in it, rarely questioned his willingness to stay a bit more with them, to accept the consolation, the compassion, the bond…

It was a long time, nearly vorns before he thought of his acceptance again, how strange it was to give up his anger and refusal. But by that time it was just… not important. He was firmly part of the Trine by then, they stayed away from the war, eventually left Earth altogether. There were always place for them, for experienced warriors in the Galaxy who worked so well together. Though Starscream offered, Sunstreaker never became a flier, he remained a ground mech forever. They accepted him that way too. Their Trine was perhaps unnatural; born in death, forged in fire and tempered with their loss – but it worked. 

They lived.

**Author's Note:**

> (claimed from Lj Tf anon kinkmeme)


End file.
